Rewrite Future Kids
by Demigod Princessa Of The Sea
Summary: Greeks and Romans meet their later children. May contain Godlings! Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! Rewrite of Future Kids! **

** Question of The day:**

**Who is your favorite character? **

** Future Kids meet parents. **

CAMP: 2:30, SATURDAY MARCH 20, 2012

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were training in the arena when we heard a tumbling sound and saw a brilliant flash of light. We stumbled into the bright light of day and looked over at the place where we saw the bright light. We saw a tangle of kids with only one not in the tangle. She stood up, brushed herself off, and yelled at the others. They all did the same as her, only quicker. I assumed the this girl was the leader.

Once they were all up, she looked at us, looked at them and then walked to the other kids. She whispered something to them and they all relaxed. Then, Octavian, the devil himself, yelled out.

"Who are you people?!"

The leader turned around and said, "Are you sure you don't know us? In the future you are our parents."

At that she had everyone's attention. "Well who are your parents?" Someone from the back yelled.

"Oh, let us introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Zoe Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." (She has long blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes.)

A tall boy with black hair and stormy gray eyes walked up. "I'm Luke Jackson, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." He held a small toddler with black hair, blond streaks, and green-gray eyes up. "This is Rachel Jackson." I stared at Annabeth and she stared at me. I'm sure that we were both thinking, we live! We live!

A short boy with curly brown hair and midnight eyes said, "I'm Rio Valdez, son of Leo and Reyna Valdez."

A tall girl with dark black hair and brown eyes stepped up and said, "I'm Aella Valdez, daughter of Reyna and Leo Valdez."

A boy with blue eyes and short brown hair strutted up and talked, "Dace Rodriguez, son of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez."

A short girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked up and said, "Excuse my idiot brother. My name is Silena Rodriguez. You can guess my parents, so bye."

A beautiful girl with dark brown ruffled hair and green eyes walked forward and told, " I'm Lexi Grace, daughter of Jason and Piper Grace."

A tall girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes said, I'm Cheryl Grace, daughter of Piper and Jason Grace."

A girl with dark black hair and blue eyes said, "Ello, I'm Elysia Di Angelo, daughter of Nico and Thaila Di Angelo."

A tall boy with black hair and eyes stepped up and said,"Blake Di Angelo, son of Nico and Thaila Di Angelo."

A tiny six year old girl with long curly dark black hair and dark brown eyes said, in a tiny voice, "hi. I'm Bianca Di Angelo."

A beautiful girl with frizzy black hair and golden eyes stepped up and told," Marie Zhang, daughter of Frank and Hazel Zhang."

A tall boy with short brown hair and blue eyes stepped up and said, " Matt Zhang, son of Hazel and Frank Zhang."

Another girl with frizzy brown hair and golden eyes stepped up and said, Emily Zhang, daughter of Frank and Hazel Zhang."

"We are going to tell you all about our lives. Now, again, I will start. Ok, my father is Percy Jackson and he saved Olympus three times. Once from Kronos, another from Gaea, and yet another time from The primordials. He is awesome! I am the goddess of Stars, constellations, and minor goddess of night. My father is the god of time and fate. My mother is goddess of building and architecture. "

Everyone stared at the people mentioned that were god or goddesses.

Luke walked up. "My life is pretty much the same as Zoe's, but I am god of darkness, minor god of food and money. Rachel is going to be goddess of art, minor of time, and safeness when she turns 6."

Rio strutted up. "My father is god of fire, and my mother is Goddess of Children and pets. Yeah, I know, not very her, but she softer in the future. By the way, were all gods or goddesses. I'm god of Antiques, swords, and forges. My sister is Aella, goddess of warriors, dirt, and storms.

Silena walked up and said, "My mother is goddess of weapons, fighting. My father is god of pranking, dancing, and cuteness. I'm goddess of beauty, niceness, and accessories. My brother is god of trees, electronics, and education."

Lexi skipped up and said,"goddess of colors, paper, and pictures. My sister is goddess of flying, the sky, and clothes. My father is god of winds. My mother is god of Beauty, desire, and mind-reading."

Elysia stepped up and said, "I'm goddess of heights. My brother is god of skeletons, and my sister is goddess of storms, and rain. My mother is goddess of clouds. My father is god of shadows and ghosts."

Matt walked up and remarked, "my mother is goddess of riches. My father is god of shape-shifting. I'm god of animals, my sister is goddess of minor war, my other sister is goddess of ice."

"Well, that's all, so we're off to see Chiron!" Silena said.


	2. Chiron

**Class! Time for a new chapter! **

**Question: Do you have a favorite Author? If so, Who? **

** Zoe Pov **

****Camp: 4:30, Saturday March 20, 2012

Zoe walked with Luke, holding Rachel. Elysia and Bianca were holding hands, skipping along. Rio and Aella were talking, probably telling jokes. Dace and Silena were arguing about which weapons were better, practically choking each other. Lexi and Cheryl were talking about makeup, clouds, and other stuff. Blake and Matt were also joking around, tripping over each other. Emily and Marie were talking about there parents, talking about how they looked when they were younger.

I coughed, and everyone stopped talking. "K, guys, we are going to see Chiron. I want everyone to help with the younger ones, mainly Bianca and Rachel. Anyone under 9 will sleep in there parent's cabin. I want anyone older than that sleeping in the big house. Everyone get that?" I said, in a commanding tone. They all nodded quickly, being quiet.

We all walked into the big house, and I walked up to Chiron. "Chiron, we have already made arrangements. I decided anyone under 9 will sleep in their parent's cabin, and anyone older will sleep in the big house, ok?" Chiron nodded.

Another thing about me. I am co-leader of Camp, my father being the leader. So, naturally, everyone follows what I say. I love the color purple. After talking with Chiron, I set up a couple of beds, sleeping bags, and other sleepable things. I put blankets and pillows on them, and when I was done, it looked perfect.

The others thanked me when I set up their beds. We walked out of the big house. I saw my Mom, and walked up to her.

"Mom, can you take Rachel to your cabin when we go to sleep? We'd appreciate it."

She nodded and I thanked her. Elysia saw Thaila and said the same thing. Thaila also nodded. We then went to the Dining Hall and ate a lovely dinner. It was then bonfire. The Apollo Cabin led the sing-along, and then Percy asked us to tell them a story.

I started, "Well, I'd have to start with how we got here. This morning, it was perfectly normal, with Mom making pancakes, and Dad going to work. Then Riley stopped by."

Dad interrupted me. "Who is Riley?" He asked me.

I said, calmly, "Riley is the son of Kronos. He is the only Demititan son of Kronos, though."

Dad screamed, "Son of Kronos!" The rest of camp was shocked as well.

"Dad, don't worry, he's nice!" I soothed.

"Anyway, Riley stopped by, along with the rest of them."

Luke took over. "He then started saying You will help your parents, lose new friends, and gain new enemies. Be sent to the past! He started glowing yellow. We were suddenly here."

After that, we all went to sleep, giving Rachel and Bianca to Thaila and Mom.

**How did you like that, Class? Can you tell me in reviews? **


End file.
